Getting Lucky
by Maisy13
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a little fun. Written for the Dollars for Sense campaign. Do you want Sara to stay on the show? Check out my profile for how to help. Complete
1. The Wager

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. Believe me, if I did, Jorja Fox would be quite happy with her job. Let's hope that TPTB gain some sense, and give her whatever she wants.

**A/N:** Written for the Dollars For Sense campaign. Save Sara!!

* * *

**Getting Lucky**

"Just wrap your finger around it and let it slide through, nice and easy. Make sure you don't squeeze it too hard. No, no not that hard. Gently, yes that's it. Now don't go too fast, but don't go too slow either." Sara leaned forward and wrapped her fingers around Grissom's. "See how easy it is?" Drawing back, Grissom gently, but firmly pushed the pool cue through his fingers. The cue ball took off across the green felt, striking the triangle of balls at the other end. They watched as a striped ball fell into the corner pocket. Turning her head, Sara smiled at the look of triumph in Grissom's eyes. "See, I told you, you could do it."

Grissom straightened, turning to face her. "So now I get to go again, but I believe you owe me something first."

Sara smiled and shrugged off the jacket she was wearing. "Fine, but be warned, it's easy to get one ball to go in when you break, let's see how you do at going after specific balls." She moved to the other side of the table and draped her jacket over a stool.

Grissom grinned, and turned back to the table. "In that case, I think I'll go for the red striped ball over by that corner pocket." With confidence, he took his shot, and indeed the ball did go in, but the cue ball followed after it."

Sara shook her head. "Tsk tsk, you scratched. Now if you'd just sunk your ball I'd have to remove something, but because you scratched, I'd get to put something back on, and it makes no sense to take it off just to put it back on again. Plus, now it's my turn."

Grissom frowned. "So what would happen if I scratched without sinking one of my balls first?"

Sara positioned herself at the end of the table after retrieving the cue ball from the pocket. "Well then I'd just have to put something back on." She smirked and took aim at the solid green ball. She sunk it with no effort. Looking up she raised an eyebrow. "So, what'll it be?"

Grissom thought for a second, and then with deliberation he kicked off his left shoe.

Biting her lip, Sara shook her head. "Okay smart guy, you're looking a bit warm over there, why don't I help you out?" With a determined smile, Sara once again approached the table.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sara took pleasure in slipping off her right stocking. She giggled. She couldn't help it. Here she stood, fully dressed but for her shoes and one stocking, and there he was, holding on to his boxers by the skin of his teeth. He'd actually sunk a number of balls, but he'd scratched for just about every one he'd sunk. She looked over at the table. The striped nine ball sat there, right next to the eight ball. Now all she had to do was sink that little black ball, and she'd have free range with a very naked Grissom. If she sunk his ball however, he'd get to put on nine items of clothing, AND he'd get to tell her which two items of her clothing to remove. With confidence she lifted her cue. She had no doubt in her ability to sink the eight ball, and thus earn complete control over Grissom. Smirking, she took aim and pulled the cue back.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/n 2:** Do you want to see what happens? Well that's very easy, just go to w w w . petitiononline .com/9kjfocsi/petition-sign.html and sign the petition to keep Jorja Fox on CBS.

Also, Join the Dollar for Sense campaign. Go here- w w w. yourtaxdollarsatwork.us/forums/index.php?showtopic21865 For more information, or check out my profile.

Once I have 10 reviews with confirmation that you've done what you can to Save Sara, I'll write part 2. You can also give your vote for who should win. :)


	2. Winner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. Believe me, if I did, Jorja Fox would be quite happy with her job. Let's hope that TPTB gain some sense, and give her whatever she wants.

**A/N:** Written for the Dollars For Sense campaign. Save Sara

* * *

**Part 2**

Grissom watched with anticipation as the cue ball rolled towards the two balls sitting just inches away from the right corner pocket. He was still stymied at how he'd been talked into this in the first place. He guessed it started with the gift of the pool table as a late housewarming gift from Warrick, Nick and Greg. It had been delivered early that morning, and Sara had been excited to try it out. She'd been quite surprised when he'd admitted that he'd never played the game before. So sue him, he preferred poker, but he hadn't figured the game would be that hard to pick up, so that when she'd suggested a game of strip pool, he hadn't seen any reason not to accept. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen? He'd lose, and she'd seen him without his clothes any number of times, so no harm there. He just hadn't thought that he'd be beat so soundly. The competitive streak that usually only appeared when he was pitted against Ecklie on a case had reared its ugly head, and he'd found himself crossing his fingers that she would miss her shots. He didn't even have the sight of her scantily clad body to sooth the savage beast.

The cue ball hit the striped ball first, causing the eight ball to spin toward the other side of the table. It hit the side and rolled a few inches toward the center of the table before finally stopping. The striped ball had lost any momentum it might have had when it hit the eight ball, and had only traveled a couple of inches. The cue ball had stopped right next to it. Sara looked up and shrugged. "I'll get it next time." She smiled and turned to take a sip of her drink.

Grissom grinned and chalked his stick, blowing the excess chalk from the tip. "Prepare to lose the shirt off your back." Bending he took aim, sinking the ball with one short stroke.

Deciding that a little distraction might be in order, Sara opted to take his suggestion and take off her top. Grissom groaned as she lifted it over her head. She shrugged with mock chagrin. "I guess I forgot to put on a bra this morning."

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Grissom watched as the golden globes of her breasts tautened as she stretched her arms above her head. Forcing his eyes away, he turned back to the table. He studied every angle he could, determined to sink this ball. Taking aim, he pulled back the stick, and made the mistake of looking up. Sara had crossed to the other side of the table, and had her arms braced on the edge, her breasts gently swayed as she shifted back and forth. The stick slipped through his fingers and accidentally tapped the cue ball, which traveled the couple of inches to the eight ball, tapping it. Shaking his head, he reached for the cue ball to reset it, but Sara's hand on his forestalled him. "Uh-uh, that was a hit."

Grissom shook his head. "That wasn't a hit; that was an accidental tap."

Sara shook her head, trying to hide her smile. "No, it hit the eight ball. If you had just tapped the cue ball, I'd say it was a slip, but when you hit a ball, well, that's a hit.

Grissom stared at him in silence. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me."

"Who? Me? How am I doing that? You're wearing even less than I am, I think you're the one trying to distract me." She turned away, hiding a grin.

Picking up her stick, she approached the table. With a slight smirk she said. "And for the win, eight ball, right side pocket." Taking aim, she let the stick slide through her fingers, and watched as the eight ball sailed into the correct pocket. Straightening, she turned to him. "I win, lose the boxers."

"What do you say we play another game; consider this one a practice game." Grissom suggested, backing up as she advanced on him. His back came up against the table.

Smiling, she stopped in front of him. "Nope. I won fair and square, and if you won't do it, I'll just have to do it for you." She hooked her thumbs into his waistband and slowly pulled them down his legs, sinking down herself as she lowered them. Once they were around his ankles, she looked up and smiled. "Looks like at least one part of you is happy to be rid of them." Standing up, she gripped his hips. "What do you say we make him even happier?"

* * *

Should Grissom take control, or go with the flow? Let me know. Reviews have been great so far, let's keep up the good work! 

Join the Dollar for Sense campaign. For links to Dollar for Sense . com check out my profile.


	3. Payment

**Disclaimer: **CSI belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS, though today was by birthday, and I enjoy presents. I'm just saying...

**A/n**: So, the Dollars for Sense campaign continues, and we're doing SO well. Let's keep up the good work. Keep Jorja Fox on CBS! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. :D

* * *

**Part 3**

Sara backed away and studied him from head to toe. "I only have one question. Do you want to do this here or upstairs in our great big soft bed?"

Grissom could barely string two thoughts together. All he could do was watch as her nipples continued to tighten in the cool air. Blinking, he looked over his shoulder at the expanse of green felt. A picture of her pale skin contrasted against it popped into his mind. He could see her long supple limbs splayed over the fabric. He could almost taste the sweet dewiness of her as he explored her hidden expanses. He jumped when he felt her hand wrap around him and gently pull. His mind blanked again as she leaned forward and whispered. "How about this, we don't have to choose. We can start down here, and then move on upstairs. Doesn't that sound like a plan?"

Without saying a word Grissom stepped forward, gripped her around the waist, and in one swift, smooth motion placed her on the table. Gazing into her eyes, he cupped her face and brought it towards his, whispering against her lips. "Sounds good to me." He then took her lips in a rush of need so great that he could barely contain it. No matter how fierce the kiss however, she kept up with him, meeting him with her own dose of frantic need.

Groaning, Sara wrapped her legs around him and speared her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to her. His lips left hers and trailed down to her throat. He nipped his way down its length, his hand cupping her breasts, making his mouths destination clear. He finally reached his prize and his lips engulfed her nipple, suckling gently. Sara's head fell back, every part of her being focused on that one point of contact. He had a way of knowing when to suck harder, when to use his teeth to, and his tongue to sooth. He went from one nipple to the other, back and forth, knowing just when one needed more attention, and when one needed a rest. No one could ever accuse Gilbert Grissom of not being thorough, in work, or in love. He drew her left nipple in deeply, and before she knew it, the tingles that had started there shot down her belly, triggering such sweet spasms that she lost track of time. Opening her eyes some time later, she found his baby blues gazing into hers. The release hadn't so much soothed her as made her want more, and not giving him time to see what she was going to do, she slipped off the table and spun him around.

"Hop up on the table big boy. I want to see you blow your top." Grissom smoothly slid up on the table, and still looking into her eyes, leaned back, bracing his arms.

"Do your best sweetheart." He smiled at the look of determination in her eyes. Expecting her to go straight for the prize, he was surprised when she stepped back instead. Her hands went to the top button of her jeans, and she slid it open, following with the zipper. Sliding them down her long legs, she stepped out of them, still keeping eye contact. Straightening, she calmly folded the jeans and placed them on a nearby chair. Running her hands through her hair, she trailed them over her shoulders, and down to her still tingling breasts. Cupping them, she pinched her nipples slightly before continuing down her belly. She hooked her fingers around the sides of her sheer white thong, and slowly pushed it down her legs. Grissom's eyes were riveted on the sight before him. Stepping out of the underwear, she walked back to him. Placing her hands on his chest; she ran her fingers through the hair there, scraping his nipples with her nails. He fought not to groan. Training his eyes on her, he noticed that the pale skin around her aureoles was marked and red from his five o'clock shadow. She moved forward and licked his flat nipples, grazing them with her teeth. She didn't spend long on them however, as she soon moved down his belly, stopping for a quick foray into his navel, using her hand to push his bobbing member aside. He inhaled deeply at the slick fell of her tongue. She soon moved on, but not to where his fevered brain was silently urging her to go. She skimmed her lips down his hip, nipping as she went. Trailing her lips to his inside thigh, she teased the sensitized skin there. Grissom balled his fists, desperately wanting her lips to make contact with his straining flesh. Finally she guided his engorged staff into her mouth. His brain nearly exploded with the sensations shooting through his body. He withstood the glide of her lips and tongue for as long as he could, but knew that if it went on any longer he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Grunting, he quickly lifted her under the arms and rolled her over, entering her in one swift motion.

Sara closed her eyes at the feel of him gliding in and out, sparking little explosions as he did so. Her whole body vibrated and strained for release. There was a time in her life she'd have thought there was no way to reach that fulfillment twice in one night, but Grissom had taught her just what her body was capable of, and with him there was no room for modesty. As the first waves of ecstasy rolled through her, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, digging her nails into the taunted muscles of his back, and her voice calling his name echoed through the house.

Grissom held off as long as he could, but the feel of her nails digging into his back, and the sound of her voice raspy with need for him broke him. Watching the passion on her face, he allowed himself to fall into the abyss.

With her eyes closed, Sara relished the feel of his skin against hers, the weight of his arm across her belly and his breath against her neck. She brought her hand up and soothed it though his hair. Finally opening her eyes, Sara found him gazing at her, and her breath caught at the look of love in his eyes. She smiled and turned, wrapping her leg around his. She whispered, "What do you say we continue this upstairs?"

He smiled. "Ah, now I know what your plan is. You're trying to kill me with your body. I know, you have your eye on my butterfly collection. But I've got news for you, I can take whatever you can dish out, and more. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

Sara studied his face, memorizing each feature. "Let's hope not. And I'm never going to let you go. You're stuck with me." Smiling, she slipped off the table and without picking up her clothes, started for the stairs, and their bed. Looking back she teased. "Though your butterfly collection IS sweet." She squealed as he deftly jumped off the table and started for her. Giggling she ran up the stairs, know that he'd always catch her. And she'd always let him.

The End.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion. Remember, we can do anything we put our minds to. Sara made it through kidnapping, crushing, almost drowning, and sunstroke. Let's not let them get rid of her for no reason. She's a survivor, and we're on her side. Keep Jorja Fox on CSI! or Keep up the good work people.dollarsforsense . net or dollarforsense . com 

Reviews are appreciated. :D:D


End file.
